Nos retrouvailles
by Saluzozette
Summary: Les mugiwara avaient convenus d'un point de rendez-vous pour se retrouver après deux ans d'entrainement. Luffy arrive sur le bateau avec hâte ! Mais quelqu'un va s'inviter à la fête... pour le moral du capitaine peut-être !
1. Chapter 1

Deux ans. Ça fait déjà deux ans. C'est passé vite et pourtant, maintenant que je suis devant mon bateau, je trouve que ça a été affreusement long. Et malgré tout ce temps passé, il n'a pas changé. Il n'a pas une égratignure. J'ai l'impression que ces deux années d'entraînement n'ont jamais existées. Que la guerre à Marineford ne s'est jamais déroulée. Qu'Ace n'est pas mort.

Mais l'heure n'est pas à la tristesse, ni même à la nostalgie. Mon navire se tient fièrement devant moi, comme si ça avait aussi été sa mission de m'attendre. Tout ce temps, il l'a passé là, au Grove 41, sans bouger.

« Hey Sunny ! Ça fait longtemps ! Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air en forme ! »

D'un bond, me voilà sur le pont. Immédiatement, je le remarque. Le revêtement. Impossible de se tromper, il n'y était pas il y a deux ans. Après tout, c'est pour le mettre ce revêtement qu'on a accosté sur cette île. C'est ici que, pour moi, a commencé le début de la fin.

Aujourd'hui, je tourne une nouvelle page. Ace est mort, comme Sabo. Je ne vais pas gémir sur le passé. Je vais continuer à vivre sans regret. Aujourd'hui, je vis pour trois.

Un petit tour d'inspection fait gonfler mon cœur de joie. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a manqué mon navire ! Je prends une grande bouffée d'air et hurle de toute la force de mes poumons :

« Je suis de retour ! »

Seul le silence répond à mon cri. Apparemment, je suis le premier. Mes amis ne sont pas encore arrivés. Je pousse un soupir déçus et marmonne :

« J'aurais préféré être le dernier... Comme ça j'aurais pu voir tout le monde d'un coup. Maintenant je vais devoir attendre... Raaah ! La patience ça n'a jamais été mon fort !

- On est au courant cap'tain, on finira par le savoir, répond une voix moqueuse dans mon dos. Mais bon, on dirait que t'es enfin arrivé. C'est pas trop tôt ! On commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. »

J'ai à peine tressaillis en entendant la voix. Cette voix qui m'a tellement manquée. Maintenant qu'elle résonne dans le silence, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a toujours été avec moi. Comme toutes celles de mes amis. Je ne me retourne pas, savourant cet instant de retrouvailles. Toujours sans regarder mon interlocuteur, je souris faiblement et lève la tête vers le ciel.

« Je suis désolé. Il me fallait un peu de temps pour me remettre de ce qu'il s'est passé à Marineford. J'avais...

- Te fatigue pas. Tu as toujours agit de façon égoïste de toute façon. Il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que cette fois-ci échappe à la règle. On est habitués. Et puis tu y avais droit...

- Peu importe. Vous auriez tous pus protesté. Faire comme d'habitude ; c'est à dire contester mes décisions. Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait.

- Comment on aurait pu imbécile ? On ignorait tous où étaient les autres ! Qu'on soit pour ou contre, ça revenait au même puisqu'on ne pouvait pas agir. Et puis tes décisions sont toujours idiotes d'habitude. Pour une fois que ça ne l'était pas...

- Bon, il est inutile que je m'excuse alors. Dans ce cas, je te remercie d'être venu au rendez-vous. »

Je me retourne enfin, et sourit de toutes mes dents à mon ami qui se tient accroupis sur la balustrade du premier étage.

« Merci Franky ! »

Il me répond par un rire et saute de son poste pour atterrir devant moi. J'ai un petit temps de flottement avant d'ouvrir grands les yeux et de m'étouffer de surprise. Ses bras sont devenus énormes ! On voit du premier coup que c'est un robot maintenant. Il a même changé de coupe ! Impressionné, je m'exclame :

« Oi ! C'est quoi ça ? Franky ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- J'ai eu quelques problèmes et il a fallu que je me rafistole. Je peux faire plein de trucs maintenant ! J'ai pleins de gadgets !

- C'est vrai ? Montre ! Montre !

- Attendons Usopp et Chopper, ça sera plus drôle ! »

Entendre les noms de mes amis me donne un coup au cœur. Je veux les voir ! Où sont-ils ? Peut-être qu'ils sont déjà arrivés mais que je ne les ai pas vus, comme Franky. Où bien qu'ils ne sont pas à bord du navire. Peut-être qu'ils sont tous déjà là !

« Dit moi, demandais-je, pleins d'espoir. Est-ce que tu es seul ? Les autres sont arrivés ?

- Non, me répond-t-il avec une moue désolé. Ch'ui arrivé le premier, ensuite il y a eu Sanji, et tu es le troisième.

- Sanji est là ?! Où ça ? Où ça ?

- Il est en ville pour le moment. Il ne devrait revenir qu'en fin de journée. Sinon, on n'a vus personne.

- Bah c'est pas grave ! On a tout notre temps ! »

Je ne doute pas de mes amis mais peut-être en ont-ils eu marre de m'attendre. Peut-être ai-je abusé de leur gentillesse. Peut-être qu'ils ne viendront pas ! Malgré l'air assuré que j'aborde, Franky semble lire dans mes pensées car il me donne une grande claque dans le dos qui m'envoie valdinguer contre un mur.

« T'inquiète pas Luffy ! Ils sont justes à la bourre, ils vont...

- Sunny ! Tu m'as manqué ! S'exclame soudain une voix à terre.

- Ben tiens, marmonne Franky, un sourire sur les lèvres. Quand on parle du loup.

- Ohé ! Reprend la voix. Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Cette voix ! Cette voix ! Mes bras agissent tous seuls et s'étirent jusqu'à la balustrade. Dans la seconde qui suit, je suis à terre et bondis sur Nami.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que... »

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car déjà je la porte à bout de bras et la fait tourner au-dessus de ma tête en riant aux éclats. Elle est magnifique ! Ses cheveux ont vachement poussés, et ses yeux semblent briller plus que jamais. Je la repose au sol et la sert contre moi.

« Nami ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué ! Tu es devenue belle ! C'est incroyable ! »

Aussitôt, elle me donne un coup de poing et je constate qu'elle n'a pas seulement embellit. Elle est aussi devenue beaucoup plus forte physiquement.

« Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? C'était un compliment !

- Tu insinues que j'étais pas belle avant ? »

Je la regarde quelques secondes d'un air ébahit, puis éclate de rire.

« Tu n'as pas changée d'un pouce au fond ! Tu es toujours la même !

- Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé, je te rassure ! »

Mon sourire se fane un peu à ces paroles. Elle ne sait pas à quel point elle a tort sur ce sujet. Je n'ai jamais autant changé que durant ces deux ans. Mais Nami ne semble pas remarquer ma variation d'humeur car à son tour, elle éclate de rire.

Aussitôt, mon sourire refait surface. Ce rire m'a tellement manqué ! Elle m'a tellement manqué ! Ils m'ont tous tellement manqués ! Je ne veux pas gâcher nos retrouvailles avec mon humeur variable. Je suis tellement heureux de la revoir. J'espère que tout le monde va aussi bien qu'elle et Franky.

« Comment tu vas Luffy ? Tu m'as trop manqué ! »

Sous l'air anodin de sa question, je sens une vraie inquiétude. Ça me touche qu'elle se fasse du souci pour moi, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Je sais gérer mon moral. Du moins, en journée.

« Ça va bien ! Dis Nami, t'as vus la nouvelle tête de Franky ? Elle déchire ! »

Je sais que ce n'est pas la réponse qu'elle attendait, mais je ne peux pas lui répondre honnêtement. Je suis encore incapable de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé à Marineford. De parler d'Ace. Je ne peux pas. C'est trop tôt.

« Woa ! Franky ! S'exclame-t-elle en l'apercevant. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Pendant qu'il lui explique, je grimpe à la vigie et inspire un bon coup. L'arrivée de Nami m'a un peu remonté le moral. Je sais que mes amis viendront. Ils vont arriver. J'attendrais autant qu'il faudra. Même plusieurs jours s'il le faut.


	2. Chapter 2

Mais les heures passent et je n'ai toujours aucun signe d'eux. Le soleil du matin a fait place à celui du soir sans que personne ne se soit présenté au bateau et malgré mon assurance, je commence à me faire du souci. La dernière fois que je me suis inquiété comme ça pour un de mes compagnons, c'est quand Ussop a failli quitter l'équipage. Nous étions sur le point de partir quand il est arrivé et mon cœur avait menacé d'exploser dans ma poitrine.

La lenteur des heures passées sur le mat, la douce chaleur de l'été printanier et le lent tanguement de mon navire m'ont presque endormis quand retentit soudain un grand hurlement. D'un bond je suis debout mais étant encore à moitié dans les vapes, je perds l'équilibre et vais m'écraser sur le pont.

« Oi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui a crié ? M'exclamais-je en me frottant la tête.

- C'est rien Luffy, me répond Nami avec un grand sourire. C'est Sanji qui a mal réagit en me voyant. Tu le connais.

- Ah ce n'est que ça. Alors tout va bien... Mais attends ! Tu viens de dire que Sanji est là ? Où ça ? »

Souriant toujours de toutes ses dents, Nami m'indique la porte de la cuisine qui est restée grande ouverte. À la vitesse de l'éclaire, je me redresse et me rus vers celle-ci.

Quand j'entre dans la pièce, Sanji se tient vouté au-dessus de la table et semble respirer avec difficulté. Mais je le connais. Ça a dut lui faire un choc de revoir Nami, et il réagira de même avec Robin, alors je ne m'en fais pas.

« Sanji ! Comme je suis content de te voir ! »

Sans attendre sa réponse, je lui donne une grande claque dans le dos et éclate de rire. Depuis qu'Ace est mort, je ne fais que ça. Rire. Encore plus qu'avant. C'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé de me protéger contre la tristesse, les regrets, la solitude.

Mon ami ne redresse pas la tête à mon arrivée, et je remarque soudain qu'il tremble de tous ses membres.

« Sanji ?... Ça va pas ? C'est d'avoir vu Nami qui te mets dans des états pareil ? Elle est devenus belle hein ? Encore plus qu'avant !

- Luffy... Commence-t-il d'une voix hésitante. Tu l'as vu ? Tu l'as bien vu ? Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

- De quoi ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je n'ai pas confiance... Elle est devenue trop belle ! Ça ne peut pas être Nami ! C'est une fée venus nous jeter un sort ! »

Et dire que pendant un instant, je me suis inquiété ! Mais aux derniers mots de mon compagnon, j'éclate de rire. Il est vraiment fou à lier !

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sanji. J'ai vérifié et je peux t'assurer qu'il s'agit bien de Nami.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Disons que mon crâne en a fait les frais. »

Silencieusement, il sourit et se redresse. Enfin, il me fait face et me rend ma claque, en deux fois plus fort. Je constate qu'il n'a pas vraiment changé, hormis un petite barbe qu'il s'est laissé pousser.

« Si elle t'a frappé, alors ça veut dire que c'est bien elle. Dans ce cas je...

- Hey les gars ! Zorro est arrivé ! » Hurle soudain Franky depuis l'entrepont.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je me précipite hors de la pièce tandis que Sanji se rallume calmement une clope.

« Déjà ? Demande-t-il. Incroyable. Je pensais que le marimo arriverait en dernier vus son sens de l'orientation pour le moins douteux. »

C'est vrai que ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche : Zorro a retrouvé le bateau tout seul. Je me demande depuis quand il est en chemin. Deux jours ? Une semaine ? Un mois ?

En me précipitant vers le pont, je manque de me casser la figure et sort de la cuisine en titubant. Aussitôt, la première chose que je remarque, c'est une touffe de cheveux verts. Impossible de se tromper ; Zorro est là.

« Zorroooooo ! »

Me jetant du premier étage, je bondis sur mon ami qui a à peine le temps de se retourner avant de me recevoir de plein fouet dans l'estomac. Emportés par mon élan, nous tombons à la reverse et roulons sur le pont dans un méli-mélo de bras et de jambes.

Nous terminons notre roulé-boulé quand ma tête heurte violemment le pont et que Zorro m'écrase contre le mur. Par réflexe, je plaque mes mains sur mon crâne et gémis.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Ça fait mal !

- Luffy... Je vais te tuer... marmonne mon ami en se redressant. Et arrête de faire semblant ! Tu es en caoutchouc ! Tu ne sens rien !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Zorro ! Tu m'as manqué ! Comment tu vas ?

- Ça allait avant que tu ne te jette sur moi ! Je ne suis pas comme toi ! Personnellement, je suis normal !

- Où pas, intervient Sanji. Si tu étais normal, ça se saurait. Tu aurais dut mourir des centaines de fois depuis qu'on se connaît. Et tu es toujours vivant à ce que je sache.

- Il n'a pas tort, continue Nami en souriant. Tu es aussi bizarre que Luffy et Franky.

- Je ne suis pas bizarre ! Proteste ce dernier. Franchement, Zorro et Luffy sont des cas bien plus graves que moi ! »

Alors que Zorro s'apprête à répliquer, j'éclate de rire. Immédiatement, tout le monde se tait et me regarde en souriant. Ça n'est qu'à cet instant que je comprends vraiment combien ils s'inquiétaient pour moi. Ils sont heureux de me voir rire ainsi. Comme si ils avaient craint que je ne sois plus jamais le même après ce qu'il s'est passé à Marineford.

Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que j'ai réellement changé. Si aujourd'hui je suis heureux, c'est parce que je les retrouve. Habituellement je suis bien plus taciturne. Bien plus triste.

Mais ça n'est pas le moment de déprimer. Maintenant que plus de la moitié de mon équipage est là, je ne doute pas que les autres viendront. Et quand on sera au complet on pourra enfin mettre les voiles vers l'île des hommes poissons. Après deux longues années, l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille sera de nouveau sur pied, plus fort et près à faire face à toutes sortes d'épreuves.

Plus jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un décimer mon équipage comme il y a deux ans. Si j'ai été incapable de sauver mes frères, je ferais tout pour sauver mes amis. Je ne perdrais jamais plus personne. Ils sont tout ce qu'il me reste à présent. Je ne laisserais jamais quiconque leur faire du mal.


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis à Marineford. Autour de moi, les combats font rage mais je n'entends rien. Les Marines comme les pirates n'ont pas de visages et semblent se déplacer au ralentit. Mais tout ça, je m'en fous. Mon regard est tourné vers l'échafaud sur lequel je peux apercevoir la silhouette voûtée de mon frère.

Je cour de toutes mes forces en hurlant son nom, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression de reculer. Plus j'avance et plus mon objectif me semble lointain. Plusieurs fois je vois les bourreaux lever leurs armes au-dessus d'Ace tandis que je me démène vainement pour l'approcher.

Brusquement, le décor s'efface. De tous les côtés, il n'y a plus que des ombres grises aux formes floues. Mon frère se tient à quelques mètres de là et me tourne le dos. Il ne semble porter aucunes blessures.

J'ai le cœur qui menace d'éclater de joie. Ace est vivant ! Je courre vers lui en riant, trop heureux de le retrouver. Mais au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche, son dos se couvre de plaies et de coups et quand enfin je parviens à sa hauteur, un énorme trou a percé entre ses omoplates.

« Ace...

- Te voilà enfin Luffy. C'est pas trop tôt. Tu as beau t'être démené comme un diable, tu n'es pas parvenu à me sauver. Parce que tu n'es pas assez fort. Il a même fallut que j'intervienne pour te sauver toi.

- Mais je...

- C'est pathétique. Tu viens pour me sauver et tu n'es même pas capable de te sauver toi-même. Tu es trop faible Luffy. Bien trop faible.

- Arrête Ace ! J'ai fait le maximum ! Le maximum...

- Mais ça n'a pas suffi. Et maintenant tu m'oublie. Petit à petit, tu efface mon souvenir de ton esprit car pour toi, je suis un échec. Tu as échoué à me sauver et tu veux m'effacer de ta mémoire comme tu efface toutes tes autres défaites.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je refuse de t'oublier !

- Alors essaye au moins de te souvenir de mon visage. »

A ce moment, mon frère se tourne vers moi et je constate avec horreur qu'il n'a plus de visage non plus. Comme tous ceux de ces soldats et pirates anonymes qui sont tombés pour m'aider ou me stopper quand j'essayais de le sauver, son visage s'est effacé.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je me souviens de toi, tu es mon frère ! Je ne peux pas t'oublier ! »

Ace éclate de rire. Un rire ironique, sans joie, qui me glace le sang. Jamais il n'a ri comme ça de son vivant. Jamais. Pas lui.

« Et pourtant c'est le cas Luffy. Incapable de me sauver, tu as décidé de m'oublier, comme tous tes échecs précédents. La preuve est que tu ne te souviens même pas de mon visage et que bientôt tu auras oublié le son de ma voix. Tout ça à cause de ta faiblesse. Tu es trop faible Luffy. Comme tu nous as perdus Sabo et moi, tu finiras par perdre tes amis aussi. Les uns après les autres. Parce que tu n'as pas assez de force. Tu n'es bon à rien. Autant raccrocher ton chapeau de paille et cesser d'être pirate. Comment espères-tu arriver à être le seigneur des pirates en étant aussi faible ? Le seul moyen pour toi d'y parvenir serait de sacrifier tout tes amis un par un. »

J'ai beau plaquer mes mains sur mes oreilles, rien n'y fait. Chacune de ses paroles me transpercent comme la lame d'un couteau.

« Arrête ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Tais-toi !

- Tu vois ? Tu m'efface. Mais si tu veux vraiment être le seigneur des pirates, fait comme je t'ai dit. Sacrifie ceux que tu appelles « tes amis ». Tu les effaceras aussi de toute manière. Comme tu m'effaces et comme tu as effacé Sabo. Au fond, pour toi ils ne sont que des idiots qui t'aide à atteindre ton but, rien de plus.

- Arrête ! »

J'ai crié ce dernier mot en me réveillant et d'un bond, je me redresse dans mon lit. Mon cœur bat à un rythme incroyable et les larmes coulent à flot sur mon visage. Je me débats un instant avec la couverture avant de me rappeler où je suis. Je suis sur mon navire, dans la chambre des garçons, dans mon lit. Et j'ai encore fait un cauchemar. Au-dessus de moi, Sanji me regarde d'un air inquiet. Il a tout vu.

« Luffy...

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Tu criais dans ton sommeil...

- Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Comme le parfait crétin que je suis je me lève brusquement et quitte la cabine sans un regard en arrière. Je suis un idiot. Il veut juste m'aider. Mais les paroles de mon frère me reviennent en boucles dans la tête et même si ce n'est qu'un rêve je ne peux m'empêcher d'y croire. Après tout, c'est la vérité non ? Si j'avais été plus fort, j'aurais sauvé Ace. Il n'aurait pas été obligé de se sacrifier pour moi. Il ne serait pas mort.

À grands pas, je sors sur le pont et me dirige vers l'avant du navire. Le noir de la nuit m'enveloppe tout entier et me renfonce sans pitié dans mes cauchemars. Respirant avec difficulté, j'essaye de lutter contre mes larmes.

Ça fait deux ans que je fais ce rêve presque toutes les nuits. Mais au début, Ace avait encore son visage. Encore une chose de vrai dans ce qu'il dit. Je suis en train de l'oublier. Comme j'ai oublié Sabo. Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas oublié au sens propre. C'est mon frère. Jamais je ne l'oublierais totalement. Et pourtant, je ne parviens plus à former son visage dans mon esprit. Ni à me rappeler le son de son rire.

Assit sur la figure de proue, je tente avec acharnement pendant une dizaine de minutes de me rappeler du visage d'Ace. Je sais qu'il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux gris, des taches de rousseurs. Mais rien de ce qui n'apparaît dans ma tête ne lui ressemble. Il faut me rendre à l'évidence, j'ai réellement oublié son visage.

Rien que cette constatation suffit à me faire suffoquer. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que j'avais oublié le visage de Sabo. Maintenant, ça me revient en pleine face. En plus de les avoir laissés mourir, je les oublis petit à petit.

Je me replis brutalement sur moi-même et étouffe un gémissement pitoyable. Je suis un monstre. J'ai oublié les visages de mes frères. Comment est-ce possible...


	4. Chapter 4

« Ace... Sabo... »

Je reste plusieurs minutes dans la même position sans parvenir à calmer mes sanglots convulsifs quand soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule et quelqu'un s'installe à ma droite. J'ignore qui ils sont. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que ce sont des amis.

Je ne redresse pas la tête, cherchant à préserver un minimum de dignité. Mais finalement je rends les armes. Ça doit bien faire cinq minutes qu'ils sont là, et je ne parviens toujours pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. Autant leur expliquer.

« Je ne me rappelle plus... Je ne me rappelle plus de leurs visages... Je suis un monstre pas vrai ?... J'ai oublié le visage de mes frères... »

Je sens la main sur mon épaule se crisper sous le coup de la surprise. Bien sûr, ils ne le savaient pas, eux, que j'avais deux frères. Ils ne connaissaient qu'Ace. Sabo est mort depuis si longtemps...

Soudain, j'arrive à mettre des noms sur les deux présences à mes côtés. Quand le bras de mon ami passe autour de mon cou et que la main se fait plus ferme, je redresse la tête.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre Luffy, me contredit Ussop en posant amicalement son front contre ma tempe. J'ai oublié le visage de mes parents moi aussi. C'est normal. On y peut rien.

- Je ne me souviens plus de la voix du docteur Hiluluk... marmonne Chopper en serrant plus fort mon épaule. Ça ne veut pas dire que je l'ai oublié. Je me souviens de chacune de ses paroles. Et plus que tout, c'est sa présence qui est importante. Je sais qu'il m'aimait. Ça me suffit. »

Je reste un instant silencieux, savourant l'amitié que je peux ressentir dans leurs étreintes. Puis, les paroles de mon frère me reviennent de plein fouet et je ne peux m'empêcher de les contredire.

« Vous ne les avez pas laissez mourir vous, soufflai-je d'une voix rendue sourde par les sanglots. Si j'avais été plus fort, Ace ne serait pas mort. Et il ne me reprocherait pas de l'avoir laissé mourir. »

Je ne l'ai pas dit, mais ils comprennent tout de suite que sa présence hante mes rêves.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, grogne Chopper. Ace t'as sauvé la vie !

- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar Luffy, renchéris Ussop. Pourquoi Ace te reprocherait-il de l'avoir laisser mourir alors qu'il a délibérément sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la tienne ?

- Comment le savez-vous ? » Demandai-je d'une voix faible.

Je n'ai raconté à personne le déroulement exact de la guerre. Même pas à Rayleigh. Comment eux deux peuvent-ils être au courant ?

« Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que racontent les journaux, sourit gentiment Usopp.

- Luffy, les cauchemars après ce que tu as vécus sont normaux, m'explique Chopper. Le traumatisme causé par la mort de ton frère, surtout après toutes les blessures que tu as dus recevoir entre Impel Down et Marineford, est responsable de ton sentiment de culpabilité. Et tu le reçois dans ton inconscient comme un rappel de ta faute. Mais tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu as voulus sauver Ace, et tu as réussi. Tu as empêché son exécution. S'il est mort par la suite, c'était de son propre chef. C'est dur à entendre, je sais. Mais il a préféré mourir plutôt que te voir mourir. Tout ce que tu peux entendre dans tes cauchemars ne sont que des inventions de ton esprit.

- Alors je ne veux plus faire ces cauchemars ! Je veux qu'ils me laissent tranquilles, qu'ils arrêtent de me pourrir la vie.

- Je suis désolé, me répond Chopper, mais il n'existe aucuns remèdes contre ce genre de blessures. Seul le temps œuvre face à ça. L'unique chose qui puisse t'aider, c'est d'être bien entouré.

- Et ça tombe plutôt bien, continue Usopp. On est là pour ça non ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette dernière phrase. Oui, heureusement qu'ils sont là. Sans eux, je ne suis rien qu'un imbécile incapable de la moindre action intelligente. Ç'en est affolant. Je pivote sur moi-même pour leur faire face, essuie du mieux que je peux mes larmes et leur sourit vaillamment.

« Merci les gars... Vous venez d'arriver ?

- Oui. On s'est croisé en ville et on est venus ici directement. Mais vous dormiez déjà tous, me répond Usopp.

- On est montés sur le bateau avec l'intention de vous réveiller pour faire la fête quand on t'a aperçu sur le pont. J'ai tout de suite vus que quelque chose n'allait pas et on a changé nos plans, continue Chopper.

- Désolé... marmonnai-je.

- De quoi ? S'étonne mon ami au long nez. C'est normal de pleurer après une telle épreuve. Deux ans ce n'est pas suffisant pour s'en remettre. Moi il m'en a fallu cinq quand ma mère est morte. Bon j'avais huit ans mais tout de même... »

En silence, je les sers dans mes bras. Chopper à sa forme humaine et quand il me rend mon étreinte, il est à deux doigts de me casser les côtes. Mais tant pis. Ils m'ont tellement manqués...

Nous restons un long moment silencieux, regardant juste le ciel ou l'on voit des bulles de shavon éclater sans que le son que cela provoque ne nous parvienne. Le silence et total et le noir nous enveloppe sans qu'aucune lumière hormis celle de la lune ne vienne l'éclaircir. Pourtant, si tout à l'heure il me forçait à revoir mes cauchemars, à présent, il ne rend que plus forte la présence de mes amis à mes côtés.

Brusquement, Chopper rompt le silence.

« Luffy... Tout a l'heure, tu as dit « mes frères »... Tu as plusieurs frères ? »

Je baisse la tête en souriant amèrement avant de me souvenir qu'il fait trop noir pour qu'ils me voient.

« J'en avait deux. Sabo est mort il y a 12 ans... Et Ace à Marinford.

- Il y a 12 ans... Tu as vus mourir un frère alors que tu n'avais que 7 ans ? Me demande Usopp d'une voix triste.

- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu. Mais nous aurions pu aller le chercher chez ses parents avant qu'il ne fasse une aussi grosse bêtise que de partir en mer le jour ou un Dragon Céleste venait sur notre île.

- Tu veux dire qu'il... »

La voix de Chopper n'est qu'un murmure, mais je peux très bien imaginer la tête qu'il fait. Après tout, au contraire d'Usopp, il a assisté à la scène quand, il y a deux ans, le Dragon Céleste a tiré a sur notre ami Hachin.

« Exactement. Son bateau a croisé celui du Dragon Céleste et il a été abattu à bout portant.

- Il a tiré sur un enfant ? S'écrit Usopp.

Sans aucune hésitation. C'est un des brigands chez qui on vivait qui nous a rapporté la scène. Sabo avait décidé de prendre la mer avant nous parce qu'il en avait marre de vivre chez ses parents. Il les détestait. Mais il a fallu qu'il choisisse ce jour-là... »

De nouveau, Usopp et Chopper me serrent dans leurs bras. Mais je vais mieux. Parler m'a fait du bien. Souriant un peu plus, je relève la tête vers le ciel.

« Avec Ace, on avait décidé de vivre sans regret pour Sabo. Maintenant qu'il est mort aussi, j'ai décidé de vivre pour trois. Je ne ferais jamais rien que je pourrais regretter par la suite.

- T'as bien raison, acquiesce Usopp.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps les gars, mais il fallait que je devienne plus fort. Je ne laisserais plus jamais quelque chose comme ce qu'il s'est passé ici il y a deux ans se reproduire. Je vous le promets.

- De toute façon, me coupe Chopper. Ces deux ans ne nous ont pas été inutiles à nous non plus. Il faut bien qu'on continus à devenir plus fort si on veut pouvoir faire partit de l'équipage du seigneur des pirates ! »

À ces mots, les derniers relents de mon rêve me reviennent en pleine tête.

« Vous seriez les pires mauviettes la planète que je ne vous laisserais pas en arrière ! Vous n'êtes pas seulement mon équipage ! Vous êtes aussi mes amis ! Il faut que je devienne de plus en plus fort pour pouvoir vous protéger. Je ne veux plus perdre personne !

- Et nous il faut qu'on devienne de plus en plus fort pour que tu n'aies pas besoin de nous protéger, continu Usopp. On se débrouillera pour que tu ne perdes plus personne Luffy. Tu peux compter sur nous ! Ça sert aussi à ça des amis. »


	5. Chapter 5

« Luffy ! Où es-tu ? »

Avec difficulté, j'émerge du lourd sommeil dans lequel je m'étais plongé. Malgré le sol dur sous mes fesses, j'ai rarement aussi bien dormis depuis deux ans. Mais bon dieu qui est-ce qui hurle comme ça ?

« Laisse Nami ! Cri la voix de Zorro. Il n'a pas dut aller bien loin, il va revenir !

- Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien hier soir quand même... entendais-je marmonner Sanji.

- Je sais, je l'ai vu aussi, acquiesce Zorro. Mais s'il n'a pas voulu de ton aide hier, alors c'est qu'il n'en a pas besoin. Ou qu'il n'est pas encore prêt. Laisse le tranquille pour le moment. »

Les yeux empâtés par la fatigue, je me redresse lentement et regarde autour de moi. Je suis toujours sur le pont avant. Il semblerait que j'ai dormis ici car à mes côtés, Usopp et Chopper émergent a leurs tours. C'est vrai qu'on a beaucoup parlé hier soir. Je ne me souviens même pas m'être assoupi.

« Je crois qu'ils te cherchent, marmonne le doc.

- Tu penses ? Ironise Usopp. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Je souris et baille un bon coup. Brusquement, la tête de Franky apparaît dans les escaliers. Un sourire s'esquisse sur son visage quand il voit mes deux compagnons de couchages, puis son regard s'arrête sur moi et je lis un réel soulagement transparaître dans ses yeux.

« Je savais bien que j'avais entendus des voix ! Ne cherchez plus les gars ! Cri-t-il aux autres. Il est là ! Il semblerait qu'Usopp et Chopper se soient chargés de lui remonter le moral ! »

Aussitôt, on entend quelqu'un courir dans les escaliers et Nami débarque à la vitesse de l'éclaire. Son premier geste est de se jeter dans les bras d'Usopp, puis de Chopper. Elle les sert à s'en faire mal, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Enfin, elle se tourne vers moi et me donne un grand coup de poing sur le crâne.

« Aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu me frappe ? Je ne t'ai rien fait !

- Y'a pas idée d'inquiéter les gens comme ça ! Je te rappelle que tu es recherché gros nigaud ! On aurait fait quoi si tu t'étais fait arrêter ?

- Mais je ne suis pas descendu du navire à ce que je sache ! Je suis peut-être idiot mais pas à ce point ! J'avais vraiment pas le moral pour aller me balader ! »

Je me tais soudain, prenant conscience de ce que je viens de dire. Nami et Franky baissent la tête, gênés, tandis qu'Usopp et Chopper me regarde sans ciller. Il va falloir que je leur explique maintenant... J'ai pas du tout envie de le faire...

Mais alors que Zorro et Sanji nous rejoignent, un grand rire retentit dans l'air.

« Yohoho ! Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Mon capitaine n'a pas le moral ? Je m'en charge ! Luffy ! Si ça peut t'aider, je jouerais jusqu'à la mort. Ah mais j'oubliais ! Je suis déjà mort ! Yohoho ! »

Au fil de la tirade, de magnifiques sourires se sont étalés sur nos visages. Brook est arrivé ! Chopper et Usopp le cherchent des yeux pendant que Nami et Franky rigolent et que Sanji et Zorro sourient doucement. Je tourne sur moi-même pour tenter de l'apercevoir, mais il n'est visible nul part.

« Brook ! T'es où ? »

Seul le silence répond à ma question, comme si nous avions rêvés la voix de notre ami. Puis soudain, une note unique vibre dans l'air et nous fait lever la tête. Il est là, au sommet du mat, son violon à la main.

Brook éclate de nouveau de rire et bondit pour nous rejoindre. A peine a-t-il atterrit à nos côtés que je me jette sur lui pour le serrer dans mes bras. Pour moi, il est le message de notre départ prochain. Plus que Robin et nous serons au complet. Plus que Robin et nous pourrons enfin partir.

« Brook ! Comment vas-tu ? T'as l'air en forme !

- Merci Luffy. Moi je vais très bien. C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser cette question. Ton moral n'a pas l'air au plus haut apparemment. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer d'agacement. Je sais bien qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi, mais j'ai déjà fait un gros effort en parlant hier soir avec Usopp et Chopper. Je n'ai pas envie de recommencer.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mes deux amis qui hochent la tête de concert. Ils n'ont pas besoins de mots pour comprendre ce que je leur demande.

« Écoutez les gars, commençais-je. C'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais j'arrive à gérer mon moral la plupart du temps. Le plus dur, c'est la nuit. Je... Je fais des cauchemars de plus en plus horribles à mesure que le temps passe et... Je n'arrive pas à parler de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas... C'est trop tôt... Pour hier soir Sanji, je suis désolé. Je me suis conduit comme un idiot. J'ai fait un gros effort pour expliquer à Usopp et Chopper, mais je ne veux plus en parler pour l'instant. Je n'y arriverais pas de toute façon. Alors demandez-leur si je vais bien et ils vous répondront. En attendant, je préfèrerais qu'on fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme si... Comme si Ace n'était pas mort. Quand ça ira mieux, je vous raconterais tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Marineford. Je vous le promets. »

Silencieusement, mes amis hochent la tête. Pourtant je vois bien sur leurs visages qu'ils ne sont pas tous d'accord. Zorro et Nami particulièrement. Mais ils ne disent rien. Ils ont compris mon problème et acceptent mes conditions. Je les remercie mentalement de ne pas protester, puis me tourne vers la figure de proue.

« Bon ! Il ne manque plus que Robin alors ! Et bien on va l'attendre. Mais elle a intérêt à se dépêcher ! Parce que j'en peux plus de cette île moi !

- Luffy ! S'écrit Usopp depuis le pont. Nami et moi, on va faire un tour en ville ! Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps mais c'est important !

- Ah bon ? S'étonne la concernée qui n'a pas l'air au courant. Mais on va faire quoi ? »

Sans répondre, notre ami lui attrape le bras et la traine vers la terre ferme. Elle proteste un peu puis finit par se laisser faire quand il lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Septique, je les regarde partir.

« Ils vont faire quoi ? Demandai-je à Zorro.

- Aucune idée, me répond-t-il en les regardant s'éloigner. Usopp a l'air d'avoir une idée dernière la tête mais je ne sais absolument pas ce que c'est.

- Il a intérêt à faire attention ! S'enflamme Sanji. Il n'est peut-être pas recherché mais ma Nami chérie elle, l'est ! Elle n'est pas comme cet idiot qui n'a pas d'avis de recherche.

- Officiellement, tu n'en as pas non plus blondinet, marmonne Zorro.

- Elle a un problème la tête d'algue ? »

Les laissant à leur dispute habituelle, je me tourne vers Franky et Chopper avec la ferme intention de savoir ce que préparent nos amis. Je m'apprête à leur demander s'ils savent quelque chose quand le rire de Brook me coupe dans mon élan.

« Yohoho ! Robin ! Te voilà enfin ! Ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir mettre les voiles ! Mais dis-moi plutôt... Puis-je voir tes dessous ? »


	6. Chapter 6

Sur la terre ferme, Robin m'offre un grand sourire. Elle aussi est devenue super belle ! Elle a changé de look et ses cheveux ont également poussés, comme ceux de Nami. Dans un cri, je saute du bateau et me jette sur elle pour la serrer dans mes bras.

« Robin ! T'es enfin arrivée ! On va pouvoir partir alors !

- Bonjour capitaine, sourit-t-elle gentiment. Je suis la dernière ? Pourtant je ne vois pas Nami, Usopp et Sanji.

- Usopp et Nami sont partis en ville. Mais Sanji devrait être là… »

Septique, je regarde à mon tour vers le pont. Étant sur la terre ferme, je ne vois que le visage de mes amis qui nous regardent en souriant et effectivement, Sanji manque à l'appel.

« Oi Zorro ! Il est où Sanji ?

- Il s'est sauvé en courant quand il a entendus le prénom de Robin, me répond le sabreur avec un sourire ironique. J'ose même pas imaginer la tête qu'il a faite en voyant Nami.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonne la nouvelle arrivante. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle, rien, réplique Franky avec un grand sourire. Mais tu connais Sanji, il a fait un arrêt cardiaque en la voyant et il doit penser qu'il va en faire un autre en te voyant toi. Si tu veux aller le chercher, il doit être dans la cuisine. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et pendant que Robin se rend à la cuisine, je retourne vers mes amis. Je constate alors que les bonnes vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Zorro est déjà en train de dormir contre le mat alors que Chopper regarde avec admiration les nouveaux gadgets de Franky et que Brook joue son morceau préféré. J'ai vraiment l'impression que rien n'a changée.

Très rapidement Robin revient, traînant derrière elle un Sanji évanoui. Chopper se précipite près de lui alors que mon amie s'approche de moi.

« Au fait Luffy, j'ai passé ces deux dernières années dans l'armée des révolutionnaires. Tu sais, l'armée de ton père. Et bien là-bas, je me suis fait un ami qui dit te connaître. Il voudrait te voir et il m'a accompagné jusqu'ici rien que pour ça.

- A bon ? Et il est où ?

- Il est à terre. Mais il m'a dit que tu devais d'abord lire cette lettre avant d'aller le voir. Je ne lui ai pas demandé d'explications, mais j'ai confiance en lui alors lis la s'il te plaît. »

Sans un mot, je prends la lettre qu'elle me tend et l'ouvre avant de commencer ma lecture.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Mon cher Luffy. Ou alors juste Luffy. Où bien bébé Luffy. Nan... Plutôt, Luffy le pleurnichard. Ou plus simplement, petit frère.**

** Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas vraiment comment commencer cette lettre. C'est dur de devoir te reparler à nouveau après douze ans. Non pas que je ne sache pas quoi te dire, mais plutôt que j'ai peur de ta réaction. En plus, tu as dû changer en autant de temps non ? On va faire comme si tu étais encore le petit garçon du Grey Terminal, ce sera plus simple pour moi.**

** J'imagine que si je m'étais fait passer pour mort auprès du petit Luffy de sept ans, il aurait pleuré. Est-ce que tu as pleuré en apprenant ma mort ? Je suis sûr que oui... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir pu être la cause de tes larmes. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eut le choix. Sache aussi que si j'avais pu, je serais revenu directement vous voir après que le Dragon Céleste est fait couler mon navire. Mais je ne pouvais pas.**

** Je suis sûr que tu vas venir me voir quand tu auras finit la lettre. Et je suis sûr que tu vas me frapper. Ne retient pas tes coups surtout. Je les mérites pour ne pas avoir été là à Marinford.**

** Je m'égare un peu là... Je vais d'abord t'expliquer ces douze ans de silence radio. Quand le Dragon Céleste m'a tiré dessus, je me suis pris sa balle dans la tête. Pourtant, je ne suis pas mort sur le coup. Et ton père m'a sauvé la vie. Je lui dois tout. Mais à mon réveil, j'avais tout oublié. Jusqu'à mon prénom. J'étais amnésique, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas revenus. Je ne me souvenais pas de vous. Je me déteste pour ça. J'ai oublié mes propres frères !**

** Je n'ai retrouvé la mémoire que lorsque le journal a annoncé la mort d'Ace. Il y avait une grande photo de son corps en première page et cela m'a fait un choc. La mémoire m'est revenue d'un coup. Il y avait aussi un article qui relatait la guerre en détail et c'est là que j'ai appris que Dragon était ton père, que tu étais là pour sauver Ace et que finalement il est mort pour te protéger. Il y avait même ses dernières paroles... et là j'ai vus mon nom.**

** J'ai complètement disjoncté si tu veux savoir. Je suis allé voir ton père et je lui ai hurlé dessus. Je me suis tapé la tête contre les murs et il a fallu qu'il m'enferme pendant trois jours pour que je me calme. Au bout de ces trois jours, je ne faisais plus que pleurer. Je me détestais pour vous avoir oublié pendant aussi longtemps, je me détestais pour ne pas avoir été là à Marinford, et je me détestais pour ne pas être à tes côtés pendant cette épreuve. Ça a dut être terrible pour toi non ? Tu perdais ton dernier grand frère... Tout ça parce que je ne me souvenais pas de vous...**

** J'ai voulu prendre la mer tout de suite pour te rejoindre, mais je ne savais pas où aller. C'est alors que ton amie Nico Robin est arrivée. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de chance de ma vie. Elle m'a expliqué que vous ne vous retrouveriez que dans deux ans et a accepté de m'emmener jusqu'à toi. Je ne lui ai pas dit qui j'étais, parce que je n'étais pas sûr qu'après ça, tu me considère toujours comme ton frère.**

** Si c'est le cas Luffy, je te comprends et je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur. Mais sache tout de même que pour moi, tu resteras à jamais mon petit frère. Plus jamais je ne t'oublierais.**

** À présent, à toi de choisir. Tu peux venir me voir pour me frapper, ou juste lever les voiles sans faire attention à moi. À la vérité, peu importe car j'ai déjà pris ma décision. S'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit dans le nouveau monde, que tu sois d'accord ou pas, je serais là pour t'aider. Je te promets que je rattraperais ces douze ans d'absence. Puisque Ace est mort, c'est à mon tour de veiller sur toi.**

**Parce que je suis aussi ton grand frère.**

**Sabo.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Luffy ? Ça va pas ? »

Robin me regarde avec inquiétude alors que les autres nous rejoignent. Je lève les yeux de la lettre pour les regarder tous les uns après les autres sans savoir quoi dire. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, sauter de ce bateau pour aller retrouver ce crétin. La colère me brouille les yeux et je ne parviens qu'à baragouiner un vague "je reviens" avant de lâcher la lettre et de sauter du navire.

Quand j'atterris sur le sol, je constate que j'ai utilisé le Haki sans m'en apercevoir. Cet imbécile a intérêt à pouvoir se défendre, sinon il est mort.

« Sabo ! Montre-toi ! »

Je suis hors de moi. Approche-toi Sabo, que je puisse me défouler. Sur le navire, mes compagnons me regardent sans comprendre alors que Robin lit attentivement la lettre. Et moi j'attends. J'attends que le fantôme de mon enfance se montre. J'attends que le visage de mon frère réapparaisse enfin dans mon esprit.

« Oi Luffy qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me questionne Zorro avec inquiétude. Y'a un problème ? »

Seul le silence répond à sa question car moi je me tais. Sabo est enfin apparut.


	7. Chapter 7

Il n'a pas beaucoup changé en douze ans. Je pense que si je l'avais croisé par hasard, je l'aurais tout de suite reconnu. Son look n'a pas évolué d'un pouce. Il a toujours son pentacourt marron et sa longue veste bleue. Ce qui me marque surtout c'est qu'il n'a pas changé d'arme – j'espère qu'il a changé sa pipe de métal depuis le Grey Terminal sinon je n'imagine même l'état... – et qu'il traîne toujours son éternel chapeau haute forme à lunettes. Il me dépasse d'une demi-tête, mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Le plus important, c'est son visage.

Dans tous mes souvenirs, son visage refait soudain surface. Comment avais-je pus l'oublier ? Ses cheveux blond bouclés, ses yeux noirs habituellement rieurs, et s'il souriait, je suis à peu près sûr qu'il serait toujours édenté.

Mais il ne sourit pas. Il me regarde d'un air triste et fait un pas vers moi. Aussitôt, la colère refait surface. De quel droit m'a-t-il fait croire à sa mort pendant tout ce temps cet abrutit ? Je sais bien qu'il était amnésique, mais pour moi ça n'excuse pas tout. Il aurait dû chercher à retrouver son passé et non pas lui tourner le dos sans un mot.

Dans un hurlement de rage, je me jette sur lui et m'apprête à le frapper quand son poing me percute le nez. Il a bougé tellement vite que je ne l'ai pas vu. Malgré le Haki, j'ai été incapable de prévoir son mouvement.

« Hey ! Hurle soudainement Franky qui s'apprête à sauter à terre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais toi !

- Il est fou lui ! Il croit qu'il peut toucher à notre capitaine comme ça, enchaîne Sanji avec colère. On va pas te laisser faire !

- Vous ne descendez pas du bateau ! »

Le ton de ma voix est sans réplique. Ils n'interviendront pas dans mon combat.

« Mais... tente de protester Zorro.

- Laisse-le, le coupe Robin en souriant. Il sait ce qu'il fait. »

Je me redresse et crache un peu de sang. Son coup était non seulement rapide et violent, mais en plus, il m'a fait mal. Comme les coups de pépé. Un sourire nait alors sur mon visage.

« T'y va pas de main morte...

- J'ai jamais dit que je me laisserais faire. » me réplique-t-il en souriant à son tour.

Je le savais, il a toujours sa dent cassée. C'est avec ce sourire que je le retrouve vraiment. Mon frère était souriant. Sabo qui ne sourit pas, ce n'est pas Sabo.

« Très bien alors on va y aller franchement.

- Je te rappel que tu n'as jamais gagné contre moi Luffy. Et n'espère pas que ça change.

- Tu as bien dû te rouiller un peu en douze ans non ? Y'a pas de raisons. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, j'étire mon bras et lui envoie mon poing dans la figure. Il le reçoit de plein fouet et est éjecté à une dizaine de mètre.

« En tout cas, je constate que tu as appris à viser, marmonne-t-il en se redressant. C'est déjà pas mal.

- Il serait temps ! Tu vas constater aussi à quel point j'ai progressé en douze ans ! Je ne suis plus le petit garçon du Grey Terminal. Et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi. Aujourd'hui c'est à moi de veiller sur les autres.

- Tu te la pète pas un peu là ? Je suis sûr que tu es toujours un pleurnichard en fait. »

Piqué au vif par cette remarque plus que vrais – j'ai quand même pleuré comme un bébé pas plus tard que la nuit dernière ! –, je me jette de nouveau sur lui et l'attaque au corps à corps. Les coups pleuvent dans tous les sens pendant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne me mette à terre d'un coup de pied et s'installe à califourchon sur mon dos.

« Alors ? C'est qui le plus fort ? »

Je tente comme un fou de me dégager, mais malgré mes pouvoirs, je n'y parviens pas. Je pousse alors un puissant juron et tape du poing contre le sol.

« Encore une victoire écrasante de Sabo ! S'exclame-t-il en envoyant des baisers à une foule invisible. Décidément, il est vraiment trop fort ! C'est un...

- C'est bon ! Protestais-je. Pas la peine de remettre une couche !

- Boarf t'es juste un mauvais perdant, marmonne-t-il en se relevant tout de même et en me tendant une main. Tu me battras une prochaine fois, a présent on a tout notre temps. Et puis c'est pas comme si tu nous avais déjà mis au sol. »

A ces mots, lui comme moi nous figeons. Il a dit « nous ». Comme si Ace était encore vivant. Après quelques secondes de silence, il m'adresse un petit sourire triste et m'aide à me relever.

« Désolé Luffy...

- Tu es un crétin. »

Il ne proteste pas et baisse la tête. J'en profite honteusement pour le frapper avec violence sur le crâne.

« Hey ! T'es un tricheur !

- Si t'étais amnésique, alors ce n'était pas ta faute si tu nous as oubliés. Laisse tomber. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. Maintenant il faut qu'on rattrape le temps perdus. »

Il me regarde un instant comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre puis éclate de rire.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé t'entendre dire quelque chose d'intelligent un jour ! »

Alors que je m'apprête à me détourner de lui pour bouder, il me prend soudain dans ses bras et me sert contre lui. Après un moment d'étonnement, je lui rends la pareil en souriant.

« Alors là j'ai pas compris... entendis-je marmonner Zorro. D'abord ils se battent et ensuite ils s'embrassent... Décidément Luffy, t'es bizarre.

- Oi ! Luffy ! »

À l'entente de cette voix, je quitte l'étreinte de Sabo et regarde Usopp et Nami revenir en courant. Ils s'arrêtent quand ils arrivent à notre hauteur et salut le revenant d'une voix essoufflée.

Nami me jette un regard interrogateur en me tendant un rouleau de papier.

« C'est Usopp qui a eu l'idée. On est allé le voler dans les archives du poste de marine. On a eu du mal alors ça a intérêt à te plaire. »

Étonné, je déroule le parchemin et mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge. À côté de moi, Sabo aussi à un hoquet. Ce que mes amis sont allés chercher, c'est une affiche. Un avis de recherche très exactement. Celui d'Ace.

« Comme ça tu n'oublieras pas son visage, m'explique Usopp avec un grand sourire.

- Usopp... Merci.

- Ace, marmonne Sabo avec un sanglot dans la voix. C'est la première fois que je vois son avis de recherche en me souvenant de lui... »

Mes deux amis me jettent un coup d'œil septique devant la réaction du blond et quand je lève la tête, je constate que tous les autres ont la même expression hormis Robin et Chopper qui ont compris.

« Bon très bien, expliquais-je alors en passant mon bras autour des épaules de Sabo. Les gars, je vous présente Sabo. Mon frère. Mon grand frère. »


End file.
